Dark Knights Ryu Version
by Ryu Hayubusa
Summary: Can one teen save two worlds with five companions?
1. Bio for Ryu Hayubusa

Ryu Hayubusa Bio  
  
Name. Ryu Hayubusa  
  
Age. 18  
  
Race. Sayian  
  
Gender. Male  
  
Hometown. Some town in vermont on earth  
  
Date of Birth: August 21, 1984.  
  
Facial Features. Ryu will gain two scars abount his left eye forming an X. He also has a scar on the lower right of his face. His face is round with average skin and no other things stick out on his face.  
  
Hair. Ryu has hair going down to his earlevel. His hair color is black with some silver streaks. But when he goes Super Sayain it forms a crown above his head.  
  
Eyes. Ryu's eyes are black most of the time. But when he turns super sayian his eyes turn neon green colour.  
  
Build. Ryu does not look like a fighter, he is some what skinny and does not go around wearing no shirt for that reason. But Ryu's strenth lies in his blood. But being tall and skinny has it's advantages. It allows him to run quickly and can be very agile.  
  
Clothes. Ryu wears a blue jean jacket with a pacth labeled "No future" safety pinned on his back. He often wears Sarcastic teeshirt and pairs them with a pair of camo pants with a pair of shiny black boots.  
  
--- Weapons---  
  
Ryu only uses Katanas they are light so they don't drag down his speed.  
  
His primary weapons is the Twin Shenron Swords. Using both of these swords at once he can block with one and attack with the other. He must use these to use one of his special techinques. The sword themselves are shaped like a katana but are actully a little bit longer. Each Blade has a dragon inscripted into it, that mysteriously glow when Ryu powers up.  
  
--- Techniques Ryu will learn as an Sayain---  
  
Energy Blast: Ryu gathers a small ball of energy in his hand and shoots it toward the ground to create a crude smokescreen were he can get to a more strategic placement. Blitz: Ryu uses his fists for a quick five hit combo.  
  
Energy Slash: Ryu gathers energy and channels it though his sword. He then releases the energy as a projectile flying toward his enemy.  
  
Blitzkrieg: Yes this move is named after the military tacit used by Hitler's men in World War 2. But what better why than a lighting war can be used to sum up his powerful technique. Ryu, using his Swords, Charges up to the opponent and unleashes a flurry of slashes at his opponent. Often ryu puts less force in these blows. It is impossible to escape this move unscathed with out a teleportation technique.  
  
X-slash: Like energy slash but Ryu uses both swords and slashes to form an X.  
  
--- Techniques as an Super Sayain ---  
  
(All of Ryu's Moves can be used Also The moves have more power but can miss more often in this form.  
  
Anger Eruption: This is the move that Ryu uses to transform form a sayian to a Super Sayain. His muscle bulge a little bit as his hair rises and turns to gold and his eyes turn neon green. He releases all of his pent up anger as energy making him stronger but he loses some of his speed and agility.  
  
Ramming Speed: Ryu puts his speed to good use by running and ramming his opponent at top speed. The only negative thing about this attack is that it is broadcasted from a mile away, so getting the opponent from behind is the only way.  
  
Blitzkriegx4: Ryu puts a little more opf in this attack swing his sword less but with more power. It is possible to side step this blitzkrieg.  
  
--- Magic in both Forms ---  
  
Ryu will learn magic from a old mage. His Spells will be no Pushovers, Ryu can use his Fire, Ice, Electric or Water spell in his sword temporaryly making them elemental. His cure can heal 1/4 his injures but he can cast in only twice in battle.  
  
Level 1 Limit Break: Flying Blitzkrieg  
  
Ryu runs toward his opponents and hits them with an powerful uppercut. Ryu quickly jumps after them using his energy to stay suspended in the air. After knocking around his opponets he lets them fall to the ground below.  
  
History: Ryu father, Reygon was a weak Sayain who could not compare to even humans. the Sayain leader punished him for his weakness by cutting of his tail and sending him to the Planet earth. Reygon was raised by the Hayubusa family. When Reygon moved to Vermont he fell in love with a human woman. He had a daughter and then a son who would be the warrior Ryu. When Earth was in danger by a Dark knight, Reygon was the only swordsman who could fight this other world menace. Ryu was five when his father and the Dark Knight fought to each others death. With the disappearance of his father's body Ryu quickly traveled with his sister and mother to let the children learn the way of the sword. But when Ryu was Twelve and gathering water for his master and family, and evil group of warriors attacked and raped and killed his sister and mother leaving his master for dead. Ryu took this blow hard and trained day in, Day out. When a mysterious corporation called the Empire showed it self with a world domination plot that involved the Dark Knight. Ryu quickly took ups arms to stop them.  
  
More Character Bios in their version of DARK KNIGHTS  
  
My plan is to have six separate stories, one for each main, like the idea I have for the game. Yes I plan to make this story into a video game and I will have this site the official home of the written story as soon as I make the game. So readers you will get the chance to play the story you have already read. I plan to make it a FREE WARE or SHAREWARE game so you don't have to pay much. Now the next step is to make the game. SO for now enjoy DARK KNIGHTS: THE STORY.  
  
Note: this is under fanfiction due to the fact that there are a lot of usage of Sayains ane monsters from Final Fantasy among other things so I decided it would be wrong to call it original fiction. But heck, if you can come up with brand new power ranger teams then I can come up with a team with Sayains and put under Final Fantasy crossovers Fanfiction. This would not be a first. Anyhoo you will see cameos of your favorite DBZ/Final Fantasy characters or they may even be secondary characters. 


	2. Dream and did I mention I hate robots?

Author Note: Now If you read this and think it belongs on FictionPress.Net, you're wrong. There are way to many DBZ Ripoffs (Hell there are Sayains in this) and to many Final Fantasy VII-X ripoffs (monsters, evil corporation, Dark knight) so this is fanfiction. Just not in this chapter or maybe the first few but trust me they will be there read the bottom note to see why. By the way Please Read and Review so I can get better at this. So All I own are the characters in this chapter and maybe the town because I based it off my hometown but did not rip it off. Also the song "Bring me to Life" is owned by Evanescence so please don't sue all you will get is the computer this is written on and maybe a pair of socks.  
  
By the way, for the song when Amy Lee lines are displayed they are in Italics. The lines Paul Stone sings are Underlined Italics. Sorry now on with the Fic.  
  
Dark Knights Ryu Version  
  
In the middle of the night someone dreams  
  
I'm walking into some strange palace, down this grand hall where I see her, a woman about my age, with the most beautiful eyes, it's strange because when I look into her eyes it seems like I can see into her eyes like open doors.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb  
  
Then my dream cuts to a battleground where I am getting ready to fight along side her and four other people, strange group, a little girl with knives, a ten year boy wielding an axe twice as big as he is, A boy with a heavy sword, not like the Katana I wield, and some robot. But the woman is wielding an staff and looks depressed, again it feels like I am looking into the depths of her soul.  
  
Without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
All of a sudden the girl and the boy with the axe charge at a huge monster that looks like a Marlboro from the final fantasy game series. The girl does some crazy dance that reminds me of a move I came up with a Katana back when I was seven. The boy with the Axe swings at the monster real slow but does some mad damage.  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save from the nothing I've become  
  
Now the boy with the broad sword is facing off against armored foes and defeating them with ease. Bam Bam Bam and another Bam he easily kills off the four surrounding him. Then the robot suddenly makes two huge missile silos appear on his shoulders and fire, I don't know maybe about 500 missiles.  
  
Now that I know What I without You just can't leave me Breathe into me And make me real Bring me to life  
  
Now I am wield the Katana I was holding earlier and charging an mysterious knight or maybe a prince I don't know. All I know is that he is wearing a lot of armor. I'm running and I use my Blitzkrieg move. After the 30 hit mayhem is over, I see that I just barely brought him to his knees. I continue the charge,  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie There's nothing inside  
  
Now the woman is pushing me away from the dude I've been fighting and she starts to summon some creature. She seems unable to do it until I put my hand on her shoulder and give a nod of reassurance. But the knight then knocks off the plateau she was standing on causing her to fall. Frozen inside Without your touch Without your love Darling Only you are the Life among the dead  
  
I lunge after her hand barely grabbing it. I struggle for a while trying to pull her up. She tries to climb up. But after a while she says something, but I couldn't hear her voice. All of a sudden she lets goes and falls and I yell at the top of my lungs.  
  
All this time Can't believe I couldn't see Keep in the dark But you were their in front me I been sleeping a Thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie There's nothing inside  
  
Then she just falls out of my sight, and I keep yelling until my hair turns yellow.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
6:30 AM Some town in central Vermont  
  
As the alarm clock rang, the dark haired teen quickly awoke and grudgingly turned off the alarm. He took his normal mourning routine, brush teeth, eat a bowl of Cheerios with lots of sugar and a glass of OJ, Get dressed and head out on the half hour walk to school. But he couldn't get his weird dream out of his head, what did it mean, why was he fighting? But he was instantly cheered up by the fact that today was his last day of school ever. No more teachers, no more books but most importantly no more classmates. He would finally be freed from no paying labor and finally get to earn a paycheck. He went and got his report card but was told he could not participate in the graduation due to that he would be the cause of a riot. But he was allowed to get his diploma then and there.  
  
'Good riddance, who would want to graduate with a bunch of snot nosed preps who think they are better than god anyway. Lord knows that it just boost their egos more.' the teen thought. While at a local Dunkin Doughnuts he read of a new corporation simply named Empire.  
  
'Great just what we needed a new corporation to squash the retirement plans of the working class by illegal book keeping, wait man you sound too communist there um...We need a lot of SMALL business so corporation's don't hold as much power.' All of a sudden, the popular jocks came in and spotted the teen.  
  
"Well, Well, Lookey here isn't the raper of the class of 2003" The Star of the Baseball team stated to his group.  
  
"Yeah, you should be locked away for the rest of your god damn life, Motherfucker, and I mean that literally." The smartass Jock mocked.  
  
"Yeah, so where your mother and sister loose because I heard they were whores and that is why you raped and killed them." the Sicko of the group said.  
  
"All of you just shut the fuck up, I did not to any of that shit, besides they already tried my for that shit and I was proven innocent." The teen stated.  
  
"Shows what you know, Hayubusa, didn't you know that the distract attorney is trying to get appeal to the supreme court so might as well kiss your life good bye anyway." The star jock stated to the teen.  
  
"Wait, he could chop up the supreme court justices with his "katana" like he did with his whole family." the sicko once again showed his idiotically sick mind.  
  
"Hey, Frank remember his dad was cool but died before anyone else in his family., and how, why by defeating a "Dark Knight" and dying from wounds from the battle." the Smartass said sarcastically. The teen ignored the Jocks fighting between them selves and continued to read about the empire. What he read sickened him. The Corporation Empire admitted that they had just took over the middle east by brute force and the general of their army's was dubbed the Black Knight.  
  
'No, my family history starting to repeat itself. I guess I better join the battle against this corporation now before the Dark knight starts hunting for me, as much as I would love to get a real job. Ha ha Your funny Ryu Hayubusa you really are Funny.' With that thought Ryu left Dunkin Doughnuts to head to his grandmothers house, his legal guardian's house, to pick up his Katana.  
  
3 months later.  
  
Ryu was running from Empire Soldiers, he thought it was because he just found out they were getting ready to take over a small town off of Lake Champlain.  
  
'Damn them, I am only fighting to stay away from the Dark Knight, not draw him closer to me," He felt his breath getting heavier and his legs felt like they were part of the ground. 'Damn I'm running out of energy, I guess that would happen when you run 3 hours straight.' Just then as Ryu was no longer paying attention to where he was running he smacked into what felt like a mack truck traveling about at a speed of 2 miles per hour.  
  
"Anyone get the license plate on that truck." Ryu said in his moment of dizziness. He looked up to see what he hit. To his surprise he saw an eight foot robot standing in his way. "Great so the Empire is send robots after me now to huh."  
  
"YOU ARE WRONG MISTER, I AM PROGRAMMED TO PROTECT MY MISTRESS, THE EVER WISE AND PERFECT." The robot stated. "BUT I AM AFRAID I CANNOT LET YOU PASS."  
  
"Why not apparently I some Empire foot soldier to you huh." Ryu snapped angrily "But they too are after me." just as he said that, a group of three foot soldier appeared .  
  
"DEFEAT THESE FOOT SOLDIERS AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO MY MISTRESS" The robot gave this order to Ryu.  
  
"Alright, if you say so you big stiff." Ryu answered as he pulled out his sword. The three soldiers formed a pincer formation around him. "All right boy's say goodbye to your meaningless lives, cause I'm going to end them." The first soldier fired a short burst at Ryu. But Ryu quickly jump slash the soldier in front of him killing him. The bullets from the burst instead hit another one of the soldier in the head, thus ending his life. The third and final soldier gulped and stared at Ryu.  
  
"Man your lucky because you are going to die by my blitzkrieg move." Ryu stated. He pointed his Katana at the soldier and charged him. All of a sudden Ryu slash and slash and slashed. He slashing so fast so furious that no one could tell how many times he slashed the soldier. But when it was all done, all that was left of the soldier was random body organs cut up into tiny pieces.  
  
"YOU DID NOT HAVE TO BE SO UNLEASHE.D." The robot said.  
  
"Yeah, well they would done the same thing to me besides I actually did not enjoy it. Anyway lets go see "YOUR MISTRESS" and see if she can turn your voice box down." Ryu said starting the 30 minute walk to an underground cavern where to he met a little girl. "So this little girl must be you Mistress' daughter, say little girl could you find your mother ." Ryu said.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY MISTRESS LIKE THAT" The robot demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I am Suzie you big jerk, .....Robo why did you bring this idiot home." the little girl Suzie said.  
  
"BECAUSE MY MISTRESS HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COMPLETED YOU DEFEAT INCOMING SOLDIERS PROGRAM" Robo stated.  
  
"Um okay so what the heck are you two talking about?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story so it is best to tell it from the beginning....... ." Suzie said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
"What you were raised by the Dark Knight?" Ryu Hayubusa  
  
"So what's to you loser" Suzie  
  
"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING MR. HAYUBUSA AND MISTRESS AND FINISH THE STORY." Robo  
  
A/N Alright so the First Chapter in Dark Knights Ryu Version is done. Good. By the way this has been an idea in my head for a long time. If anyone can tell a good program or programing language I would love to turn this into a RPG that I probably give out for free. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I could use some good secondary characters, some minor plot ideas, and some criticism on the writing both good and bad. FLAMES ARE WELCOME, they make me complete. Don't worry the Final Fantasy and Dragon Ball stuff is coming up soon, so hold your horses. Also if the dream sequence confuses you, the Song is playing in the background during the dream. The character does not actually hear the song but you are suppose to. So the explanation of what happening is before the song lyrics that play during that part. I wanted to end with the song. I got an unoriginal idea (that is all I've had) if you have bring me to life play it so you can visualize the sequence that and if some of you artist want to draw what the characters look like, I would love it if you could send the pictures to ryu6tizstar@hotmail.com. If I get enough pics of characters then I will get an start my own web page with the development of the characters for the development of the game. but the story stays here. Just go to each characters version to read their Bio and visualize based off that. all righty then thank you for your time. 


End file.
